1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a catalyst to be used for a fuel cell, a method for producing the fuel cell, and to a catalyst to be used in the fuel cell and the fuel cell, and particularly to the method for producing the catalyst to be used for the fuel cell using platinum or the like, the method for producing the fuel cell using, as an electrode, such a catalyst produced as above, and to the catalyst to be used in the fuel cell and the fuel cell to be produced by using such methods as described above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lithium secondary cell is widely used as a driving power source for miniaturized and compact devices such as notebook personal computers, portable phones, or the like. However, in recent years, such devices are further made high-performance, the lithium secondary cells becoming unable to fully satisfy demands for highly functional operations as a driving power source. At present, in addition to efforts to improve the lithium secondary cells, attempts to use a fuel cell as a driving power source as a substitute for the lithium secondary cell are being made.
Such a fuel cell includes, for example, a polymer electrolyte fuel cell (PEFC). The PEFC is a fuel cell which uses a solid polymer membrane having ionic conductivity as an electrolyte layer interposed between one electrode (fuel electrode) to which fuel such as hydrogen or the like is supplied and another electrode (air electrode) to which gas containing oxygen such as air is supplied. The fuel electrode or air electrode is formed by using a catalyst obtained by supporting metal fine particles of platinum(Pt) or the like on a supporter made up of, for example, porous carbon particles or the like. In the fuel electrode (negative electrode), by catalyst reaction of the supplied fuel on the electrode, mainly, protons and electrons are produced, or carbon dioxide is produced depending on a kind of fuel to be supplied. The protons move toward the air electrode (positive electrode) in the polyer membrane, and electrons are taken out to an outside of the fuel cell and, after having been fed to loads in the device, again flow toward the air electrode. In the air electrode, by catalyst reaction of the electrons and the protons having moved in the polymer membrane with oxygen having been fed to the air electrode on the electrode, mainly water is produced.
Thus, the PEFC can be used, by feeding fuel and oxygen thereto, as a driving power source, as in the case of the lithium secondary cell. Various studies on a direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC), out of the PEFCs, in particular, that uses methanol, as fuel, on which reforming has not been performed, as it is, are being made so as to put the DMFC to actual use, since the DMFC has simpler system configurations that are advantageous when being made small in size and lightweight.
In order to realize a fuel cell not only being small in size and lightweight but also being high-performance, by using a highly active catalyst as a fuel electrode or an air electrode serving as a reaction field for power generation, output characteristics of the fuel cell have to be improved. To achieve this, it is desirous that metal fine particles of platinum or the like contained in a catalyst are made small in size, its specific surface area is made large, and such metal fine particules are supported on a supporter in a highly-dispersed state.
Various methods for forming metal fine particles have been so far proposed not only in the field of fuel cells but also in other fields. For example, a method for forming metal fine particles by reducing metal salt with alcohol is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-54012).
Morevoer, when a catalyst to be used as an electrode of a fuel cell is formed, if metal fine particles are formed only by platinum, its active site is easily poisoned by carbon monoxide contained in fuel or air to be supplied or produced during catalyst reaction in some cases, which causes a life of the fuel cell to tend to be shortened. Therefore, at present, by combining platinum with other metal, for example, by alloying platinum with other metal, poisoning caused by carbon monoxide in the active site is suppressed to lengthen a life of a fuel cell. For example, a method is widely known which prevents poisoning caused by carbon monoxide or the like by using a catalyst formed by supporting a platinum-ruthenium (Ru) fine particle obtained by combining platinum and ruthenium.
As the method for suppressing poisoning caused by carbon monoxide, another method is also proposed which combines platinum with nickel(Ni) (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8-203536). According to this proposed method, by physically mixing a catalyst obtained by supporting nickel fine particles on carbon particles and with a catalyst obtained by supporting platinum fine particles on carbon particles, an attempt to lengthen a life of the fuel cell is being made. Also, according to the above proposed method, after having formed a catalyst obtained by supporting nickel fine particles on carbon particles, further by supporting platinum on the resulting catalyst obtained by supporting the nickel fine particles on the carbon particles, an attempt to make a life of the fuel cell longer is also being made.
However, when a catalyst is formed by using platinum and other metals to suppress poisoning caused by carbon monoxide, following problems occur.
For example, in the formation of the catalyst in which platinum-ruthenium fine particles are supported on carbon particles, first, a reducing agent such as alcohol is added to a solution containing carbon particles and platinum salt to make platinum salt be reduced and then a liquid component is removed to precipitate platinum on carbon particles. Then, a solution containing carbon particles on which platinum has been precipitated and ruthenium salt is prepared and the ruthenium salt is reduced again by using the reducing agent such as alcohol or the like and liquid components are removed to make ruthenium be precipiated.
Thus, when the catalyst obtained by supporting metal fine particles containing platinum and other metal on carbon particles is formed, two-step reducing reactions are required. However, this causes costs to be naturally increased when compared with the case in which the catalyst is formed by supporting only platinum on carbon particles. Moreover, if this method is employed, due to occurrence of the two-step reducing reactions, metal fine particles to be finally obtained become large in size, causing its specific area to tend to become smaller. As a result, when the catalyst formed by the methods as described above is used as an electrode of a fuel cell, there is a fear that it is difficult to obtain an output being usable as a driving power source for high-performance devices in a stable manner.